Le temps d'une danse
by Tarika
Summary: OS. Juste avant d’aller trouver Lily, James s’était fait un pari : faire céder sa belle le temps d’une danse. Tourbillon, tourbillon, les sentiments s’emballent, s’envolent, tourbillonnent.


**Disclaimer :** J'ai demandé à Papa Noël la propriété des persos de HP mais à la place, il m'a apporté un livre de coloriage. Dame Rowling, ceci vous appartient.

Et voilà une ficlette sans prétention, toute seule le soir du réveillon – enfin pas vraiment toute seule mais bref –, un peu d'inspiration, une idée et puis surtout... le nouvel an qui joue pas mal dans tout ça.

* * *

**Le temps d'une danse**

Écosse, Poudlard, 31 décembre 1977

Ce soir, comme dans tout le pays, dans tout le monde, c'est le réveillon du Nouvel An. Une soirée passée à s'amuser, manger, s'amuser, boire, s'amuser et manger encore.

Voulant fêter dignement cette nouvelle année s'annonçant – et également pour faire oublier la guerre qui sévi dehors – le directeur et le corps professoral sont tombés d'accord pour organiser une soirée costumée, histoire de changer un peu les idées des élèves, et les leurs par la même occasion.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année plus précisément, l'ambiance est déjà à la fête alors que celle-ci ne commence que dans une heure.

Un museau de rat fouinait dans une valise laissée béante tandis qu'un garçon tentait vainement d'aplatir ses cheveux afin d'y poser une couronne dorée. Rien n'y faisait : gel, sort… il avait fini par abandonner lorsqu'un troisième jeune homme déguisé en Père Noël l'avait menacé de lui raser le crâne s'il persistait ses gesticulations dans le but de se donner une coiffure acceptable.

- Pete, tu devrais te changer, non ? On y va dans trois quart d'heure et si je ne m'abuse, il te faut au moins une demi-heure pour enfiler ton costume.

- Tu t'abuses Lunard, tu t'abuses, fit le museau de rat – qui à bien y regarder était un museau postiche – en se redressant. Il ne me faut que vingt minutes.

- Dix minutes en moins, la belle différence, fit le hérisson de la bande en changeant d'un coup de baguette sa couronne en un cercle d'or dont un ceignit son front. Sirius, tu peux m'aider à accrocher la cape dans mon dos steup ? J'y arrive pas tout seul.

- J'arrive tout de suite, Votre Seigneurie, fit le Père Noël en faisant une révérence grotesque. Si je puis me permettre, cette cape rouge vous sied admirablement, il donne vous donne un air encore plus stupide que d'habitude.

- C'est toi qu'est stupide, Pat. Soupira James en tournant le dos à son ami pour qu'il puisse fixer sa cape aux attaches dorées.

- Je met les jeux à égalités en disant que vous êtes aussi stupide l'un que l'autre. Décréta Remus qui sortait son propre attirail de la valise que visitait le rat Peter quelques minutes auparavant. En passant, Queudver, évite de grignoter mon cours de métamorphose quand tu as un petit creux.

- Désolé. Fit Peter qui se débattait avec son costume gris de rat – la queue était particulièrement ardue à placer – mais j'ai faim.

- Tu mangeras quand le bal aura commencé. Commenta distraitement le seigneur de ces lieux.

- Au fait, James, t'es déguisé en quoi ? En prince ou en roi ?

- J'avais opté pour le roi au départ, avoua Cornedrue. Mais ces foutus cheveux qui n'en font qu'à leur tête m'ont empêchés de mettre la couronne alors je me suis rabattu sur le prince.

- Le Prince de Gryffondor. Ricana Sirius en plaçant sur son menton une fausse barbe blanche.

- Vous pensez qu'Evans sera déguisée en quoi ? Demanda Remus d'une voix absente tandis qu'il revêtait son costume – un pirate.

- En reine peut-être… rêva James à voix haute. Et avec un peu de chance, elle laissera tomber ce bellâtre de Passinton.

- Evans va avec Passinton, le préfet de Pousfouffle ? S'étonna Peter qui avait enfin réussi à accrocher sa queue de rat à son derrière et fixait à présent ses oreilles.

- Ouais. Grommela James d'un ton amer. Je m'y suis pas pris assez tôt paraît-il.

- T'avais pourtant été la voir à la fin du cours de méta', fit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Exact, mais avec quelle Maison est-on et à côté de qui est assise Evans en métamorphose ?

- Oh.

- Ce commentaire d'une épatante pertinence prouve combien tes capacités mentales sont altérées depuis que tu sors avec Doan, mon cher Lunard. Rit Sirius en se saisissant du bandeau qui cachait l'œil droit de son ami, le tirant et le relâchant, provoquant ainsi la douleur bien connue de la technique dite du « tirer-lâcher ».

- Aie ! Pat !

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous disputer comme les gamins que vous êtes, nous pourrons peut-être enfin descendre dans la Grande Salle. Les gronda gentiment James d'un ton réprobateur.

Peter et lui se tenaient devant la porte, le premier avait du mal à refréner son rire tandis que le second affichait un air hautain et agacé.

- Fais pas cette tête, Jamesie, le taquina Sirius, on dirait mon insupportable beau-cousin Lucius Malefoy.

- Argh ! L'insulte ultime !

James plaqua ses deux mains contre son cœur et tituba, feignant que cette comparaison l'avait tué.

- Et c'est moi le gamin. Soupira Remus en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, en avant mauvaise troupe ! Nous avons des dames qui nous attendent, il serait malpoli de les faire patienter plus.

Tous quatre descendirent dans la salle commune qui était déjà bondée malgré le fait que la soirée ne commence que dans un quart d'heure.

Les Maraudeurs trouvèrent bien vite leur cavalière dans la foule. Sirius avait un billet avec la blonde Jessica, Gryffondor de septième année, James avec Pearl Peerson, une élève de cinquième, Peter et Remus devaient quant à eux retrouver leurs compagnes dans les escaliers, avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

- Vous êtes ravissante, Milady. Fit Sirius en faisant un baisemain à Jessica qui rit et ramena une mèche derrière son oreille.

- L'éducation Black laisse quelques traces à ce que je vois. Glissa-t-elle à l'oreille de son cavalier qui eut un sourire crispé avant de la prendre par le bras et de passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame et de descendre vers la Grande Salle suivit par James, Pearl, Remus et Peter.

Dans les escaliers, devant la Grande Salle, la foule était encore plus dense. Des élèves surexcités commentaient leurs costumes, ceux des autres et émettaient les spéculations les plus diverses quant aux déguisements que pourraient arborer les professeurs.

- Salut, Raton ! S'exclama une voie enjouée avant qu'une tornade orange – une citrouille ?! – prenne Peter en otage et le fasse tournoyer un peu plus loin de ses amis.

- Gwendoline est toujours aussi surexcité, commenta paisiblement Tsuki Doan qui était arrivée en même temps que sa condisciple de Poufsouffle.

- Ravi de te voir aussi. Répliqua Remus en l'embrassant.

Tsuki, qui était à Serdaigle esquissa un sourire et se frotta la nuque d'un air piteux.

- Je m'y suis prise trop tard. Il ne restait plus que le costume de chat… j'espère que ça ne me va pas trop mal.

- Mais non, la détrompa Remus, tu es super !

- Alors merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Tu comptes piller les trésors de bonbons que contiendra le banquet ?

- Comme tout bon pirate le ferait !

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin les élèves pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, investissant bien vite les tables et la piste de danse.

..o..

La soirée était déjà bien avancée. Il ne restait que deux petites heures avant la fin d'une année et le commencement d'une autre. Beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient arrêtés de danser pour se restaurer – enfin surtout se désaltérer vu que les victuailles avaient été dévorées par un certain Peter Pettigrow affamé. La Bièraubeurre coulait à flot, de même que le jus de citrouille, voire du Whisky Pur Feu pour les profs – de l'hydromel aux épices pour Hagrid – et pour les petits malins du nom de Sirius Black assez rusés pour le détourner.

James était assis à une table, sirotant sa Bièraubeurre d'un air morne, les yeux fixés sur le couple Evans Passinton qui tournoyait sur la piste, songeant que oui, vraiment, Lily était magnifique dans sa tenue d'ange. La Reine des Anges qui serait descendue sur terre pour venir le voir…

- Jamesie, tu viens danser ?

- Euh… pas maintenant, Pearlie, je suis fatigué. Après tout, on a battu le record du couple qui danserait le plus longtemps : deux heures sans s'arrêter.

- Ex aequo avec Sirius et Jess, sourit la jeune fille.

- Faut toujours qu'il me gâche une victoire celui-là.

Il avait toujours les yeux fixés sur Evans qui riait désormais aux éclats.

..o..

Plus qu'une heure avant la nouvelle année et James rongeait toujours son frein, assis sur le banc. Lassée d'attendre que son partenaire soit moins fatigué, Pearl avait accepté une invitation d'un quelconque garçon de Poufsouffle… à moins que ça ne soit de Serdaigle…

Bref, James n'en avait rien à faire et grondait silencieusement lorsqu'il voyait Passinton embrasser sa Lily, la faire rire, lui passer une main dans les cheveux…

- Va la voir lorsqu'elle sera seule.

Le Prince de Gryffondor n'accorda pas un coup d'œil à Remus qui venait de s'affaler sur le banc, les bras pleins de sucreries.

- Difficile, elle est jamais seule !

- Bah prend le taureau par les cornes dans ce cas.

- Passinton est déguisé en diable, pas en taureau, Sirius.

- Il à quand même des cornes, non ? Observa avec justesse Peter qui avait réussi à se défaire de l'étreinte de Gwendoline.

- Allez voir à Pré-au-lard si j'y suis. Grommela le Gryffondor qui voulait visiblement ruminer sa rancœur vis-à-vis de Passinton.

- Pas la peine, t'es en face de nous, et au dernières nouvelles, tu n'as pas le don d'ubiquité.

- Pat, je vais être poli et dire que tu m'épuises au lieu d'utiliser d'un terme plus grossier.

- Eh mais c'est qu'il commence à être un gentleman notre Jamesie ! Avec un peu de bol, Lily cessera de te repousser comme un animal répugnant.

Ricanements peu convaincants de la part de James ainsi qu'un regard noir lancé au plaisantin qui semble n'en avoir cure.

- Dis-moi, James, t'en es à ta quantième chope ? Demanda Remus d'un air inquiet en lorgnant les verres autour de son ami.

- Chai pas. Septième, un truc comme ça.

- Je te préviens, pas question de te ramener ivre au dortoir !

- C'est de la Bièreaubeurre, Remus. Fit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Il va pas se saouler avec ça, c'est pas un elfe de maison.

- Non, mais connaissant notre Jamesie, il voudra sans doute noyer son chagrin dans quelque chose de plus alcoolisé. J'ai raison, James ?

Un grognement lui répondit, James gardait les yeux dangereusement fixés sur Lily qui tourbillonnait sur la piste.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas en te saoulant que tu vas davantage l'intéresser. Couina Peter.

- 'lez vous faire voir. Ronchonna James en avalant cul sec le reste de sa chope.

- Tu l'auras voulu, James. Avec Remus on voulait pas arriver là mais…

Le ton dangereusement menaçant de Sirius réussit à faire lever les yeux de James vers ses amis qui avaient sorti leurs baguettes et le pointaient.

- _Aguamenti _!!

..o..

James, trempé de la tête au pied, avait couru durant un bon quart d'heure après Sirius et Remus, morts de rire, dans toute la Grande Salle, totalement dégrisé, il vociférait que s'il les attrapait, il leur ferait subir pire que le Doloris.

Il restait un quart d'heure avant 1978 et James était toujours assit sur son banc à broyer du noir.

- Elle est seule.

Ce mot murmuré par Sirius à son oreille le fit se lever et se diriger vers Lily qui s'éventait avec sa main à un buffet.

..o..

- Tiens, Sa Seigneurie Potter.

- Salut, Lily.

- Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta présence.

- Savoir si la belle dame que vous êtes m'accorderait une danse ?

- Et pourquoi le ferai-je ? Demanda-t-elle en le défiant de ses yeux émeraude – Merlin qu'ils étaient beaux…

James se colla à Lily qui recula d'un pas.

- S'il te plait, Evans, oublie, le temps d'une danse, le James que tu connais et découvre moi vraiment. Juste le temps d'une danse. Pas plus.

..o..

Une valse, seuls quelques couples restaient sur la piste, les autres étaient trop occupés à s'embrasser dans un coin sombre, à manger, à rire, …

James et Lily tourbillonnaient. Elle éblouissante en ange, lui éclatant en prince.

Tourbillon, tourbillon, les sentiments s'emballent, s'envolent, tourbillonnent.

Une valse, ils n'étaient plus que trois couples sur la piste.

Juste avant d'aller trouver Lily, James s'était fait un pari : faire céder sa belle le temps d'une danse.

Tourbillon, les yeux de Lily dévoraient le visage de James comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. C'était peut-être le cas.

Encore deux minutes.

- Tu n'es pas si arrogant que ça. Murmura Lily à son oreille.

Tourbillon, la cape de James flottait dans les airs, emportés par la cadence des valseurs.

- Je n'ai pas cessé de te le répéter depuis deux ans.

Tourbillon, tourbillon, les sentiments s'emballent, s'envolent, tourbillonnent.

Plus qu'une. Dans toute la Salle, les élèves et les profs se sont mit à faire le décompte.

- Tu sais, une danse avec toi, c'est plus que je n'aurai rêvé pour cette soirée.

- Tu sais, le temps d'une danse avec toi, c'est pas si insupportable que je ne l'avais pensé.

- Ravi de l'entendre.

Tourbillon. Ils valsent tous deux sur l'air qui les emporte loin, très loin. Dans leurs dos, la foule s'égosille.

Neuf, huit, sept.

Leurs yeux ne se quittent plus.

Six, cinq, quatre.

La musique cesse lentement, les partenaires également, ils sont collés l'un à l'autre.

Trois, deux, un…

James remet une mèche de Lily en place.

BONNE ANNÉE !!

- Le temps d'une danse, Princesse, comme promis. Bonne année, Lily.

- Bonne année, James. Merci.

- Pour ?

- Pour tout.

Un léger baiser sur la joue, un dernier regard et Lily s'éloigne, laissant James pantelant.

C'est fou ce que quelques minutes peuvent changer le cours d'une vie. Juste le temps d'une danse en fait.

* * *

Et voilà ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2008 et en espérant que cette fic vous ai plue. 


End file.
